peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 10 (PENGUINS + PACIFISM!)
PBG struggles to catch bunnies, tries to beat a boss without damaging any enemies, and plays with penguins. Synopsis PBG has just discovered that the yellow Toad has it out for Captain Toad! He goes to the kitchen. PBG wants to do some secret stars and fan stars as he heads to Beach Bowl Galaxy. PBG sets out to get the gold shell to get the star. He tries to swim out of the map to see if he can. He forgot how to spin underwater, and he apologizes for forgetting. He steals the shell from a penguin, and gives the gold shell to the penguin and gets the star. PBG looks at the waterfall behind Mario. Luigi is an idiot for getting lost. PBG is sure that Luigi is in Good Egg Galaxy. He walks straight off the edge. PBG continues to forget how to walk in this game. He finds the new Bowser galaxy, and heads to it. PBG wants to go through the whole level without killing enemies. He is confused by some of the enemies as he runs past them. He misses a pole, and is launched into space! He tries again, and makes it. He talks to a Luma Shop. He sees a terrible camera angle as he talks to Captain Toad. He heads onto a moving platform and has balls being launches at him. He gets hit by a spider, but is still OK. He has made it all the way to Bowser Jr. successfully without killing anything! He throws some koopas at Bowser Jr's ship. PBG continues to try to avoid killing enemies. He gets hit, and needs to find some coins to get his health back. He sees Bowser Jr killing Koopas, and states that he would treat them better. PBG gets surrounded by many enemies. Bowser Jr is defeated. PBG gets the Grand Star. The bedroom is now unlocked, and PBG asks the viewers if they want PBG to read the story. PBG asks Rosalina out with him, and admits that Rosalina probably won't. PBG heads to Gusty Garden Galaxy and is fascinated by the apples in the picture. He complains about the game calling scattered pieces of land 'galaxies'. PBG is annoyed by the rabbit's saying 'boing' in all of their sentences. PBG's room is still hot because he doesn't have air conditioning. Mario flies through the level on a flower. PBG kills a mole with starbits. PBG gets a lot of star bits. He has to shake the Wii Remote a lot.He struggles with a purple piranha plant. PBG is concerned that he hasn't seen any bunnies yet. He then finds one, and he wants to play chasey. PBG struggles and gets left behind. It takes PBG a long time to find the bunny, and catch up to him. He keeps on missing. The footage gets fast-forwarded. PBG eventually gets the bunny, and retrieves the star. It took him about 5 minutes! PBG starts rambling as he ends the episode. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos